Test Your Luck
Test Your Luck is the name of the brand new challenge mode in [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]]. Your chosen character must spin a set number of slot-machine style reels which determine your opponent, and various added status effects, such as poison, or headlessness. You must then defeat your opponent with the handicaps imposed. List of Status Effects *'Jumping Disabled''' - Character cannot jump. *'Floor of Flame*' - The ground will ignite after several seconds, burning those whose feet are on the ground *'Armless Kombat'* - Amputates both players, disabling punching attacks, special moves that include the use of arms, X-Rays and blocking. *'Headless Kombat'* - Decapitates both players, disabling headbutting attacks and X-Rays. *'Dream Kombat'* - Renders the screen with a blur filter. *'Zombie Kombat'* - Both players become physically decayed and battle damaged with red, glowing eyes. The losing player collapses into pieces. *'Rainbow Kombat'* -Spilled blood is randomly colored. *'Explosive Kombat'* - Losing player explodes *'Dark Kombat'* - Screen fades into black and back. *'Double Damage' - Deals twice normal damage. *'Psychosis'* - Causes the screen to go upside down and reverses directional controls. *'Frost Shield' - Character gains the ability to randomly freeze opponent at close range. *'Rain of Ice'* - Ice blasts rain from above, instantly freezing anyone who gets hit. *'Meteor Kombat'* - Meteors randomly fall from above, stunning and burning anyone who gets hit. *'Lock-On'* - Characters are marked by crosshairs, immediately followed up by a homing missile. The lock on randomly chooses a fighter rather than coming down at random and unfocused. *'Health Enchantment'* - Extends health. *'Timer increase'* - Extends timer to 120 seconds. *'Timer decrease*' - Decreases timer to 60 seconds *'Infinite timer'* - Timer is removes, no time limit *'Health Poison' - Health degenerates over time. *'Buffed up '- Grants a power increase. *'Health Meter Regeneration and Degeneration'* *'Super Meter Regeneration and Degeneration'* *'Narcolepsy' - Character randomly falls asleep at indiscriminate intervals. *'Magnetic Floor'* - The ground will magnetize after several seconds, disabling anyone on the ground. *'Earthquake'* Ground shakes at intervals. *'Gun Shy' - During a close range combo, any third hit freezes the attacker on hitting the opponent. *'Turbo Kombat' - Greatly increases character speed *'Lucky'! ** - (Jackpot! if all slots Lucky!) The character earns koins for winning the match. The ammount is determined by the number of slots that are filled with the MK Dragon Koin (the symbol for "Lucky!"). First slot = 200 koins, Second slot = 250 koins, Third slot = 10 000 koins. So filling all 3 slots earns a total of 10 450 koins. *'Vampiric Touch' - Absorb health with each strike. *'Weakened' - Loss of strength and stamina. *'Disoriented -' Directional inputs are reversed *'Confused' - Attack buttons are randomly reorganised *'Fire!' - Afflicted character is ignited and health drains fast. The burn can be passed on by landing a hit, whether or not it was blocked. *'Overpowered' - Break through defenses. *'Breakers Disabled' - Breakers are disabled. *'Easily Wounded' *'Armored' - Character gains a glow, resisting flinching when hit and invulnerable to grabs and X-Rays. *'Throwing Disabled' - Throwing is disabled. *'Blocking Disabled' - Blocking is disabled. *'Quick Uppercut' - Uppercut Recovery Speed is increased. *'Specials Disabled' - Special Moves are disabled. *'Enhanced Specials Disabled' - Enhanced Special Moves are disabled. *'X-rays disabled' - Aflicted character can't used X-ray attacks *'Infinite super meter* '- The super meter is filled to maximum and doesn't deplete *'Super meter disabled* -' The super meter is depleted and doesn't fill *'Gift of health*' - Pick-ups which restore health fall from the sky *'Gift of Super*' - Pick-ups which fill the super meter fall from the sky *'Danger*' - Both characters health bars are reduced to 1%. The marked statuses affects both players* Trivia *Test your Luck is very reminiscent of the Kombat Kodes of the older games which served similar purposes. *Test your Luck also randomly chooses your challenger. Gallery 8.png|Mileena tests her luck against Sindel 9.png|Reptile tests his luck against Noob Saibot Category:Mini Games Category:Glossary